Small Things
by Ahria
Summary: When Watanuki sees a girl kissing Doumeki, how will he respond? PG-13 for boys kissing, obviously D/W. Please read. WAFF


AN: Hello everyone! This is a random one-shot based after volume 10, but before 11. Enjoy.

* * *

**Small Things:**

"I've-I've admired you for a long time." The girl stammered, worrying the ring on her left hand in a nervous gesture.

"Thank you, but-" Doumeki began politely.

"Please just give me a chance!" the girl interrupted. "I really love you. I know I could make you happy."

"I'm sorry." Doumeki replied. "But I can't accept your feelings."

"Just give me a day to prove it to you." She insisted, taking a step closer and placing a hand on his chest.

"No." the archer said, more firmly now, gingerly grasping her wrist and pulling it away from his person. Before he knew what had happened, the girl took another stop closer and pressed her mouth to his. It was just at that moment that Watanuki happened to swing around the corner of the building. He stopped short, mouth falling open as rage began to build. Doumeki was already pulling away as his vision split and he saw himself through his right eye. Dread balled in his stomach as he turned to face Watanuki.

"Practice, huh?" Watanuki growled, hands balling into fists. "You've been making me late for work for _this_?"

"Watanuki-"

"Shut up!" the other teen snapped, turning on his heel and stomping away.

"Oi! Wait-" Doumeki began.

"Just leave me alone!" Watanuki shouted over his shoulder and broke into a run. Doumeki stood still as he watched him go, confused by the entire situation. Slowly, he turned back to study the girl, who was now crying softly.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out. "I didn't realize-"

"It's nothing." He cut her off, voice betraying none of his feeling. Without another word, he walked away.

* * *

"My, my, Watanuki! What has Doumeki-kun done this time?" Yuuko asked as he stormed into the shop.

"It's not like everything in my life revolves around that dumb jerk!"

"Is that so?" she asked mildly, taking a sip of tea.

"YES, IT IS!" he growled, snatching his apron out of the closet. "LIKE I CARE WHAT THAT BASTARD DOES IN HIS SPARE TIME!"

"Of course you don't."

"And if he wants to go around kissing some-some _tramp_, well, that's his business, and I couldn't possibly care any less!" Expertly he ignored his employer's delicately raised eyebrow (also known as her "oh really?" look), Watanuki tied a handkerchief over his unruly hair. "I'm only angry because he had the _audacity _to make me wait for him while he- while he- ARG!! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT MAKES ME ANGRY ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"Poor Watanuki-kun!" Yuuko sang out, touching a hand to her cheek. "He doesn't even realize he's jealous!"

"Jealous!" "He's jealous!" The girls chortled merrily, dancing around in a circle.

Watanuki dropped the pan he'd been holding.

"Who would be- How can you- LIKE I'D EVER BE JEALOUS ABOUT THAT STUPID BASTARD DOUMEKI!!" he screeched, his whole face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Of course you are! You envy the girl, right?"

"If I envied her that would mean that I'd want Doumeki to kiss me!"

"Exactly!" she replied, clapping her hands together happily.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Really?" she asked, her lashes fluttering.

"YES, REALLY!"

"Are you sure?" she pressed, leaning closer to him.

"THAT'S IT! NO ALCOHOL FOR YOU FOR A WEEK!"

"Watanuki-kun is so mean! He used to be such a good boy!" she wailed while her employee ignored her and stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in much the same way. Watanuki attacked the entire shop in a whirlwind of cleaning frenzy, working off his anger through the dusting cloth. By the time he had finished and bid Yuuko goodnight, he was exhausted. All he wanted was to go home and go to sleep. Obviously, Hitzusen had other plans.

Watanuki swung out of the gate, all speed and determination. He got about five feet before a familiar and hated word stopped him in tracks.

"Oi."

He whipped around to face his enemy, rage obliterating any sign of exhaustion.

"You didn't even notice me." Doumeki began, frowning. "What if-"

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT LECTURING ME!" Watanuki yelled.

"You-" the archer began.

"What are you even doing here?" Watanuki snapped.

"Walking you home."

"Who asked you to?"

"She did." He responded, nodding towards the shop.

"Well, then, I'm pouring every last _drop_ of liquor in that shop DOWN THE DRAIN!" he yelled towards the shop, not caring that his employer would probably punish him just for the threat alone.

"Let's go." Doumeki said, starting forward.

"You are not going anywhere with me." Watanuki said through clenched teeth. "Go home."

"No." Doumeki responded, walking up next to the other teen, ready to grab him if he tried to make a break for it.

"It wasn't a question, idiot!" Watanuki hissed, arms flailing.

"What, exactly, are you angry about?" Doumeki demanded abruptly.

"Nothing!" Watanuki snapped, refusing to be unnerved by the sudden intensity of Doumeki's gaze. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

"_Why_?"

"Because you're annoying! And rude!"

"And?"

"And you made me wait around for you so you could make out with some tramp behind-"

"We weren't 'making out'. She kissed me, and I pulled away."

"Eventually, yes. I saw." Watanuki retorted.

"It's not like I wanted her to do it."

"Yeah right! I've seen your reaction time, Doumeki Shizuka! If you can fire an arrow and kill a hungry spirit in less time then I can blink, I'm sure you could've avoided a high school girl's mouth if you'd wanted to!"

"That's a completely different situation. You are in danger those times. I have to be fast."

"So, because I wasn't about to die, you couldn't have, I don't know, taken a step to the left?" Watanuki demanded. Doumeki stayed silent, his eyes narrowing into slits. A small warning bell went off in the back of Watanuki's head, warning him that only ever happened when Doumeki was extremely angry.

"I didn't want her to kiss me, damn it!" Doumeki growled suddenly, grabbing Watanuki by the shoulders.

"That's not even what I'm mad about!" Watanuki shouted back, trying to pull away.

"Really? Because it seems-"

"Don't even finish that sentence! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU KISS!"

"Really?"

"YES, REALLY! YOU CAN KISS WHOEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO, YOU STUPID JERK!"

A strange look came over Doumeki's face, instantly replacing his anger. The sudden change startled Watanuki enough that he stopped fighting the other teen's hold.

"I have your permission, then?" Doumeki asked quietly, eyes never leaving Watanuki's.

"What?" the other teen responded dumbly.

"To kiss anyone I want?"

"Sure. Yes. Whatever. It's not like I-"

His words were abruptly cut off when Shizuka leaned in and covered Watanuki's lips with his own. Suddenly, every thought in Watanuki's head completely abandoned him. The only things he could focus on was the softness of Shizuka's mouth against his, the way the other teen's hands slid down his sides to grab at his waist and pull him closer. As quickly as it had begun, it was over.

"Why-" Watanuki began, paused to take a breath. "Why did you do that?"

Doumeki was silent for a long moment as he slowly searched Kimihiro's face. Unsure of what he was looking or what he saw, Watanuki looked away. "If you just did it to prove a-"

"You're an idiot." Doumeki cut him off, releasing him at last.

"_I'm_ an idiot?! You're the one-"

"Be quiet, it's late."

"TELL ME WHY YOU-"

"It's pretty obvious." Doumeki responded as he began to walk away. "Figure it out."

"Because you can't keep your mouth to yourself?" Watanuki growled. Doumeki sent him a stern look, traces of anger still lingering in his eyes.

"It's the same reason you let me kiss you." Doumeki said quietly.

"I- I did no such thing!" Watanuki sputtered and protested. "You just, you just jumped at me, and, and- SHUT UP, I'M GOING HOME!"

And with that, Watanuki stomped away, leaving Doumeki to follow. If Yuuko had taught him anything, is was that even the smallest thing can start the biggest change. Smirking ever-so-slightly, the archer trailed after his charge, knowing that things would be just a little bit different tomorrow.

**END**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought, be it good or bad.


End file.
